


Making Scents

by KaylaShay, kaylashay81 (KaylaShay)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/KaylaShay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/kaylashay81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senior's latest business investment may turn out to be his most lucrative yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Scents

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating** : FR18  
>  **Disclaimer** : I'm not Bellesario or CBS, so I don't claim to own them.  
>  **Genre** : Slash  
>  **Pairings** : Gibbs/DiNozzo  
>  **Warnings** : None  
>  **Word Count** : 1,000  
>  **Beta** : azraelz_angel  
>  **Written For** : taylorgibbs's [January 2013](http://kaylashay.livejournal.com/171055.html?thread=2521647#t2521647) Prompt

"Junior! Glad you could make it son!"

"Hey, Dad," Tony greeted with a less exuberant voice. "Hope you don't mind that Gibbs came with. We were on our way back from a federal agency pow-wow in New York City when you called."

"Abby told me all about it when I went to NCIS looking for you. Well, what do you think?" Senior asked as he flung his hands out to indicate the room they were standing in.

"Looks like a lab to me," Gibbs said drily.

"It's not just a lab, Gibbs. This is a top of the line research facility of which I'm now a part owner. Things are looking up for me this time."

"At least the security looks good," Tony said as he studied the heavy security door. "What are they working on?"

"Currently, it's a new line of perfumes and colognes that not only aid in weight loss, but also help the wearer attract potential partners."

Tony held back a laugh and Gibbs just lifted an eyebrow. That, of course, was when all hell broke loose.

Earthquakes weren't a common thing on the East Coast, but apparently one decided it was good day to strike. The floor began to sway and the vials positioned around the room started to move around. Soon, the breaking of glass could be heard and alarms were blaring throughout the building.

Before any of the men could react, the heavy security door slammed shut with an audible click and hiss, locking them in the room that was quickly filling with the reeking smells from the shattered vials.

"What the hell?" Gibbs was the first to recover and with a hand over his nose went to the door and tried to open it. It didn't budge.

"Part of the security procedures, Gibbs," Senior was saying with a nasal tone. "We have to wait for someone to open it from the other side."

"But there wasn't anyone here when we came in downstairs," Tony huffed out. "How quick will someone respond to the alarm?"

"I don’t know. Haven't had a chance to go over all the security procedures of the place yet."

Gibbs pulled out his cell phone and glared at the screen. "Says no service," he barked out.

Tony checked and his and his father's were the same. "Probably the quake. If it shook this bad everywhere, the systems are probably overwhelmed with everyone trying to make calls. And I don't see a landline in here either."

"Damn," Senior said as his eyes started to water. "I hope the final product isn't going to smell as bad as this crap does. There won't be any money in it."

"I don't know, Dad," Tony said as he uncovered his nose and took a tentative whiff. "It's not really that bad to me. Smells kinda like sawdust."

"And pizza," Gibbs added with a sniff.

Tony sniffed the air again and moved closer to Gibbs. He felt suddenly drawn to the other man for some reason. Gibbs met him part way and they just stared at each other. Realization hit them at the same moment and they both jumped to opposite ends of the room.

"Shit!" Tony shouted. "We need to get out of here," he said as he paced and tried to fight the urge to grab Gibbs and shove him against the wall.

"Just sit tight, Junior," Senior said, unaware of the tension between the two men. "The smell's already going away and I'm sure we'll be able to get a call out soon."

Gibbs just growled and parked himself in the opposite corner from Tony.

"Look, Dad," Tony said through clenched teeth. "I think that the whole finding a partner aspect of those perfumes are working."

"What?"

"Me and Gibbs. We both- I mean, I want to… Well," Tony was stumbling over what he was feeling.

"Nonsense, Junior. You know as well as I do these don't actually work. They just advertise it that way to boost sales. Besides, why would you and Gibbs consider each other to be partners in a sexual sense?"

Tony blushed and Gibbs remained silent, but his eyes were telling Tony that he needed to fess up.

"Um, maybe because we are, Dad," Tony managed to get out. "Partners and not just at work."

"You're telling me that you and Gibbs are fucking?" Senior questioned bluntly. "Since when?"

"For a long time, Dad," Tony said with a sigh. "And believe me, we wouldn't even thing about wanting to do things we both want to do right now with you anywhere nearby. So something in all those broken vials is affecting us."

Senior looked between the two men and could see the tension they both shared and he tried not to think about the noticeable bulges they were both sporting. Then the realization hit him that they were in a room filled with a goldmine.

"I'll be rich!" Senior shouted. "I knew this was a good investment. We'll make millions on this. Although, we'll play it safe and make sure there are warning labels on every bottle. Don't want someone suing us when the current partner cheats on them because they found someone with a better scent. This will revolutionize the dating industry. We could sponsor those speed dating events and much more."

Senior's voice trailed off as he moved over to a desk and began making furious notes. Gibbs and Tony stared at him with incredulous expressions.

"I just came out to my dad and he didn't care," Tony stage whispered to Gibbs.

"Think he'd care if I shoved you over that table though," Gibbs shot back. They both cast a quick look back at Senior, but he didn't seem to hear them.

"Maybe not," Tony said with a snicker. "I think it would just give him more proof that he'll make millions on whatever this is."

"There's a closet over there that's not locked," Gibbs said leading the way. "How quiet can you be?"

"Very, Boss."


End file.
